The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polemonium plant, botanically known as Polemonium reptans, commonly known as Jacob's Ladder and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Polelodge’.
The new Polemonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Battlesbridge, Wickford, Essex, United Kingdom. The new Polemonium plant originated from an open-pollination in Battlesbridge, Wickford, Essex, United Kingdom of an unnamed selection of Polemonium reptans, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with an unknown selection of Polemonium reptans as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Polemonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled nursery environment in Battlesbridge, Wickford, Essex, United Kingdom in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Polemonium plant by basal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Battlesbridge, Wickford, Essex, United Kingdom since June, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Polemonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.